


make a wish 現実に変えていく

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: You’re Jungwoo’s sister, and he’s made it clear he wants you and Johnny to have nothing to do with each other. So you and Johnny start fake dating to piss him off.





	make a wish 現実に変えていく

**Author's Note:**

> request: now i lowkey want to be jungwoo’s sister and have a relationship with johnny without him knowing 😂 - hope
> 
> a/n: jungwoo said in an interview that he wouldn’t want to introduce his sister to johnny, and I could have just done a brief response to hope anon’s message, which wasn’t really a request, but my imagination got carried away and turned into this full-length thing. I was going to add more smut, but it was getting quite long, and I kind of liked the sweeter ending. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave kudos/a comment. Let me know what you thought!

“Jungwoo, my favorite brother.” You say sweetly into the phone as your fingers move over the trackpad of your laptop to pause the interview of his you were watching. You know that he knows by your tone that there’s something you want, so you get straight to it: “Can I please meet Johnny?” 

“What? No.” Jungwoo says. 

You exit out of the video tab, watching the frozen screen of Jungwoo and the other members responding to him saying that of all his group members, he would never introduce you to Johnny. You sigh and adjust your hold on your phone, “And why not? What’s so bad about him? Or is it me?”

“It’s not you, sis.” Jungwoo sighs. “I’m not going to introduce you.”

You try a few more times, but Jungwoo doesn’t budge, so you decide to change the subject, take matters into your own hands. 

“You know, I’m living in Seoul now too. And I haven’t seen you in ages.” The line buzzes quietly, Jungwoo waiting for you to continue. “I want to see what kind of place you’re living in, and I miss you, Woo.” You bite your lip and hold your breath, afraid he’ll tell you no again. 

“Alright. Come over tomorrow at noon. I’ll text you the address.” He says, and then right before he ends the call he says, “And bring some of that tea Mom likes. I know you’ve got some.” 

So, the next day, you arrive in front of the dorm at exactly noon, a small container of your mother’s favorite tea tucked into your purse. Jungwoo welcomes you inside, and you pass over the tea and look around, hoping to see any of the members, but the place looks suspiciously empty, as if Jungwoo has seen right through your plan to bump into Johnny.

“I can give you a tour,” He offers. “Some of the guys are in their rooms. Some are out right now, but they shouldn’t bother us.” 

You follow Jungwoo around as he shows off the dorm: the kitchen, the living room which seems to be overrun with video game controllers, blankets, pillows, and empty cans and food wrappers. You see the bathrooms (cleaner than you’d expected for a bunch of boys) and he shows you his room for a moment before he pushes you back toward the kitchen. 

“Do I really not get to meet the guys? Are you embarrassed by me, Jungwoo?” You tease him, but also you’re really disappointed because you do want to meet the other NCT members.

“Stop.” He pushes at your shoulder and smiles. “I can introduce you to Taeil. I think you two would get along really well, but he’s not here right now.”

You shake your head, trying to figure out how you can stall for a bit longer until Johnny will make an appearance. “I’m hungry. Can you make me something to eat? And you could make some of that tea and we can catch up.” 

“Why didn’t you eat before you came over?”

“I’m a guest, Jungwoo. And you’re my brother, you’re supposed to help me out.” You poke him until he backs away.

He raises his hands in surrender and walks out of the kitchen. “Alright, fine. I’ll go find some help, so you can have something good to eat. Wait right there.” And then he’s gone, disappearing toward one of the bedrooms.

He’s barely gone before someone else walks into the kitchen.

Johnny.

He freezes when he sees you sitting there, a look of confusion and alarm.

“Hi. I’m Jungwoo’s sister.” You introduce yourself, suddenly feeling a bit warm.

Johnny smiles, and a bold expression takes over. “Oh, I don’t think he mentioned you were coming for a visit.” He walks over to you, leaning his hip against the counter beside where you’re standing. “I’m Johnny.”

He’s a flirt, that much is made quickly apparent as he stands there talking to you, slowly getting closer and closer to you. And even though he seems to have turned his flirting power all the way up, you’re not sure why Jungwoo wouldn’t want you to meet him. 

Johnny’s nice and funny, handsome and so tall. Even though he says some cheesy things that make you laugh, he doesn’t really make any moves on you.

Not that any of that matters when Jungwoo returns to the room, dragging Doyoung behind him. Jungwoo’s eyes dart between you and Johnny, at the small amount of space, at the smiles on both of your faces. He shakes his head, walks over to you, and very carefully pulls you away from Johnny without making it totally obvious that’s what he’s doing. He brings you closer to Doyoung and starts asking what you’d like to eat, Doyoung can help Jungwoo make it for you.

Johnny stays right where you left him, watching Jungwoo’s protective actions with amusement. You keep catching his eye and breaking into a smile, and Johnny attempts to engage in conversation with you again, but Jungwoo keeps interrupting. After a while it gets so obvious that Doyoung’s caught on to what’s happening and he quickly finishes making the meal, which only serves to draw more members out of their rooms at the smell of food.

With so many members suddenly crowding around the area where Doyoung is cooking, and when Taeyong decides to start cooking something too at the same time, there’s enough chaos happening that you think you can slip away from Jungwoo. 

He barely notices when you step away from beside him and vanish down the hallway toward the bathroom. 

Right as you reach the door, an arm blocks your way, fingers curled around the doorframe. 

“Johnny!” You jump and press your hand to your chest. “You surprised me. Did my brother see you follow me, or…?”

He shakes his head and smiles. “I just want to clarify a few things with you. I’m not sure why Jungwoo thinks that he has to keep us separated. I’m not bad, I swear I’m not. Usually, I would never try to start anything with a friend’s sister, I have boundaries, but it’s really funny seeing him get all worked up like this, don’t you think?”

You agree. “He refuses to tell me why he didn’t want us to meet.”

“Me too!” Johnny’s arm falls from the doorway, and he grabs your hand instead. You look down at his hand clasped around yours. 

“Honestly, I didn’t pay much attention to the rest of you until I saw that interview.” You tell him. “No offense, it’s just I was supporting my brother, you know. But when he said that he didn’t like the idea of you and me…” You trail off as you lift your gaze from your hands to Johnny’s face. “I think it would be fun to annoy him.”

Johnny’s smile grows wider. “Do you really want to piss him off?”

* * *

Jungwoo realizes you’re missing about seven minutes later, and it takes him two more seconds to realize that Johnny’s missing from the group of guys gathered in the kitchen. 

He finds you in the bathroom, checking your reflection in the mirror. You’re fixing your hair a bit, tugging at the collar of your shirt. “Something wrong?” You ask him, holding his gaze in the mirror. 

“No.” Jungwoo frowns. “Have you seen Johnny?” 

“Mmm, no.” You shake your head a little and rub your thumb along the edge of your lip where a bit of your lipstick is smudged. “Why?”

Your brother’s eyes narrow on that small movement. “Sis, I told you I don’t want you and Johnny–”

“Something wrong?” Johnny pops his head around the doorframe. 

Jungwoo smiles, a bit forced. “Everything’s fine. Doyoung and Taeyong just finished cooking. You should go grab something before it’s all gone or cold.”

Johnny thanks him, winks quickly at you, then walks away.

You quietly laugh to yourself as Jungwoo swears.

It’s not easy trying to make your brother believe you’re in a secret relationship with Johnny. This is all part of a game. You and Johnny try to push Jungwoo as much as you can, see how long it will take him to finally break and confront the two of you about your supposed relationship. 

The first step was that day. Just smudge your own lipstick a bit, make it look like you’d been kissing someone, and plant that little seed of suspicion in his mind. 

The next step is to hand your number to several of the guys, Johnny included, in front of Jungwoo. Tell them to keep an eye on Jungwoo, update you on your brother since he so rarely tells you anything anymore, and if they ever need anything to give you a call. Then, text Johnny as much as possible. Send him silly selfies, text him and call him when Jungwoo’s around.

The third step is to start coming around to the dorm more often. Make Jungwoo think you’re there to see him, but disappear with Johnny when Jungwoo  isn’t paying attention. This step is easily and funny and commonly repeated on your way to step four.

That step is how you find yourself sitting on the edge of Johnny’s bed one evening after they’ve all gotten home from a schedule. Jungwoo had left to take a shower before you go out to dinner with your parents who are in town to see you both, and he’d left you in the care of Taeyong and Taeil, but it was easy to slip away from them, and Johnny’s door was wide open.

“Hey,” He smiles when he sees you standing in his doorway. “Come in.”

Johnny sits shirtless in bed, his hair damp from his shower, and a book sits open on his lap, but he quickly marks his spot and sits it to the side. He pats his bed and you laugh and shake your head, then take a seat. 

“Where’s Jungwoo? How long have we got before he comes searching?” Johnny grabs a shirt and pulls it on.

You have to bite your tongue to keep from telling him to leave it off. It would be a great way to stir Jungwoo’s imagination and suspicions, but also some part of you wants him to leave it off for your benefit, so you can look at him: his arms, chest, the trail of hair that disappears into the waistband of his pants. But all of that disappears under his shirt. You drag your gaze away as he runs his fingers through his hair, pushing it back off his forehead.

“He’s showering now.” You shift a little bit closer to him and rest your hand on his knee. Johnny’s gaze flicks down to your hand for a split second and then he’s looking at you again. “I was thinking,” you clear your throat. “That I might mention you a few times at dinner tonight with our parents. See what kind of storm that sparks up in him.”

“What kind of things are you going to say about me?” Johnny asks, leaning toward you. “Johnny, the handsome one? Johnny, the one Jungwoo doesn’t want me to date but I’ve been texting non-stop? Johnny, my boyfriend?” He laughs, and then his eyes go wide with an idea. “What if we just came out to Jungwoo, admitted to him that we’re ‘dating’ and see how he takes it and how long it takes him to realize we’re faking it?”

And the fourth step is this: Jungwoo finds you in Johnny’s bed, straddling his lap and playing with his hair while laughing.

“What the hell is going on?” He shouts.

“Jungwoo!” You almost fall off Johnny’s lap, playing surprised at having been caught. “I can explain!” 

Johnny grabs your hand, pulls you back into his lap, and wraps his arms around you. “We’re dating. And I’m coming to dinner with you to meet your parents, right, babe?” He kisses your cheek and you giggle and nod. 

It was difficult to just make him think you were dating secretly, but to actually stand in front of Jungwoo and play like you’re loved-up with Johnny is even more difficult. Before, it was virtually all no-contact. You talked, flirted, occasionally you would touch his arm a little longer than you would touch anyone else. Now, you hold Johnny’s hand as you walk out the dorm with Jungwoo fuming in front of you.

You hold his hand while he drives, and Jungwoo sits pouting in the back seat. You tuck yourself into his side and make moon eyes up at him as you walk toward the restaurant where you’re meeting your parents. Johnny keeps his arm around your shoulders until the moment you spot your parents and hurry to go greet them.

Johnny is polite, like a true gentleman, as he greets your parents. They look a little surprised when you introduce him as your boyfriend, and they look over at Jungwoo who just mumbles, “I only found out today, too.” 

He pulls your chair out for you to sit, all polite like in the movies. And below the table, but in clear view of Jungwoo, he puts his hand on your thigh. That simple touch of his palm and fingertips against your skin affects you more than you would have thought. Distracting enough that you miss your cue when your parents try to bring you into the conversation several times.

You push that feeling away, focusing on your family and the dinner. You forget all about the sensation of Johnny’s hand on your thigh until you’re back at their dorm, Jungwoo still pouting about the two of you. You know you shouldn’t linger at the dorm. It’s getting late and you should go back to your own apartment, but Johnny winks at you, and the need to keep playing this game on your brother tempts you to stay.

“Hey,” Johnny’s arm slides around your waist, drawing you against his chest. You let him reel you in, and he lowers his mouth to your ear. “Play along.”

You glance around, notice Jungwoo’s still hovering nearby, and you giggle, bringing your hands up to Johnny’s chest.

He kisses your cheek again, then stands tall, looking down at you with a broad smile when he says, “Do you maybe want to stay? It’s getting kind of late.”

Jungwoo seems to flinch when Johnny’s words register. He walks over, pulls Johnny’s arms away from you, and says, “You’re not staying over. Nope. No way. Goodnight.” Your brother pushes you back out the door.

“No, wait. Johnny!” You call. 

He winks and blows a kiss. “Goodnight, babe!” 

The door shuts in your face.

Later that night, Johnny calls you. A silly selfie he sent you a few days ago appears as his contact picture, filling the whole your whole screen. You sink into your warm bed, and press your phone to your ear. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Johnny sighs. “Jungwoo chewed me out after he made you leave.”

“What did he say?” 

“Nothing I want to repeat, but mostly stuff like ‘don’t touch my sister’ and ‘treat her with respect’ and a few threats too.” He chuckles. “But he can’t stop our love, can he?” 

You smile. “Oh, no way.” And then, after a moment when neither of you says anything and you just hear him breathing, you ask, “What would you have done if he didn’t throw me out?” 

Again, silence filled with quiet breathing. You shift in bed, grab a pillow and hug it to your chest, waiting for his response.

“I’d sleep on the floor, give you the bed. Like a gentleman.” Johnny’s voice drops just a little lower, a little quieter. “Unless you wanted to sleep with me?”

There’s just a slightly inflection at the end of his words that makes it difficult for you to tell if he said that as a joke or in sincerity. You think about it. About sharing a bed with Johnny and his long limbs, all wrapped together, your head on his chest and the smell of his soap carrying you to sleep. In this little fantasy, he looks like he did earlier when you walked into his room. His hair a little damp, pushed back from his face; his chest bare, pants low on his hips. It would be nice, for sure. 

But it’s unrealistic. Never going to happen.

“No way, Seo. What kind of girl do you think I am?” You laugh, but you can hear the fakeness of it.  

After that, the conversation shifts towards different topics, away from your brother, and more about you. Johnny asks questions and you answer, you laugh and you ask him questions, and this keeps happening until you feel your phone vibrate against your face and you pull it away to see a low battery warning and the time.

“It’s almost 3,” You gasp. “You should be asleep. Don’t you all have a schedule in the morning?”

Johnny hums a little sleepily. “Yeah. Guess we lost track of time, huh?” 

“Your roommate is probably not too happy that we’ve been talking for so long.” You yawn, suddenly overwhelmingly tired.

“It’s Taeyong. He sleeps with headphones in, an eyemask on, his blankets up to his chin.” Johnny laughs quietly. “He probably isn’t aware of anything. But I should get some sleep. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Johnny.”

The next time you see your brother, Jungwoo still tries to push you toward Taeil, still thinking him a better option that Johnny. And maybe if Jungwoo wasn’t so determined to push you at one rather than the other, you could find yourself falling in love with Taeil, letting him take you out on dates and corner you in the dorm kitchen to put his arms around you. 

But you use Johnny for that.

You go out on ‘dates’ with him, where he makes sure Jungwoo knows that’s what’s happening. But it’s not really a date. You just hang out together, grab some food and talk and laugh. Sometimes you go see movies together. 

You tell your best friend about this long prank you’re playing on Jungwoo, and she just rolls her eyes. “Sounds pretty legitimate to me. Even if you won’t admit it, those are dates. You’re dating Johnny.”

But she doesn’t know what she’s talking about, you decide. You push away the memory of her words when you think of Johnny and he’s not around, or when you stop by the dorm (you’re suddenly almost more of a regular fixture there than some of the guys are) and you immediately walk over to him, or when you talk to each other on for hours on a voice call or through FaceTime. 

And slowly, after many fake dates, it seems Jungwoo’s accepting what’s happening between you and Johnny.

You’re several weeks into this fake relationship, sitting on the couch at the dorm, almost in Johnny’s lap while you watch a movie with Haechan, WinWin, and Yuta. It’s not so strange to be sitting on Johnny’s lap or holding his hand, being in constant contact with him. Over the past few weeks you’ve grown too comfortable with it, to the point where if you’re in the same room as Johnny and not touching him it feels weird. 

“Jungwoo’s not even in here,” Johnny whispers in your ear as you shift higher on his lap. “What’s with the show?”

His hands slide around your hips, stopping you but not pushing you away. You lean back against his chest, and Johnny rests his head against yours as you say, “Just getting comfortable.”

“Ew!” Haechan cries out. “Hey, this is a public space. Save your grossness for when your brother’s around if you’re trying to annoy him, but don’t do it in front of us.” 

Johnny laughs and holds you tighter. “What? You don’t think we’re cute?” 

You freeze when you feel his lips smack against your cheek. 

“You’re just jealous that I’ve got a hot girlfriend, and your crush on Mark is one-sided.” Johnny teases, and then dramatically cries, “I’m in love, you can’t stop me!” He pushes you to the side on the sofa, slides over you, sneakily curls his hand over your mouth, and then drops down as if to kiss you. 

Even Yuta complains at Johnny’s dramatics, so he backs off grinning down at you. When he offers you his hand to help you sit back upright, you hope he can’t tell how hard your heart is beating. Johnny tugs you back into his lap, ready to go back to watching the movie like before, but you stand up quickly, and say, “I’ll be right back.” You hope he doesn’t notice the way your voice shakes.

You’re glad the bathroom is empty when you reach it. You need somewhere quiet to gather your thoughts because your head has been spinning since the moment that Johnny touched your hips, and right now, after that fake kiss, you feel like your heart is about to beat out of your chest. 

You press your back to the door and stare at your reflection for far too long. 

“Shit.” 

You’ve caught feelings.

Someone knocks on the door behind you, and you jump away from it. “Are you okay?” Johnny asks, keeping his voice low enough that no one else can hear. “Do you want me to get Jungwoo?”

_No,_ you definitely don’t want that. You pull the door open, grab Johnny’s wrist, and drag him inside.

“What–?” He starts to ask, but you cut him off when you close the door once more and shove him against it.

“Shut up.” You push up on your toes and press your mouth to his. No hand in the way this time. Johnny grunts in surprise, but kisses you back, his hands dropping to your hips and then your thighs, he lifts you and sits you on the bathroom sink. 

Tangling your arms around his neck, you squeeze his hips between your thighs. His hands run over the tops of your thighs, the pad of his thumb presses in against your inner thigh, stroking a nice circle. 

 “Johnny,” You moan. 

He breaks the kiss for a moment to tell you, “Quiet. Jungwoo might hear.” His lips touch your jaw, and then he licks a stripe up your throat before catching your bottom lip between his again. 

You reach for the bottom of his shirt, sneak your fingers up his chest, dragging the shirt up as you do. You pull back from the kiss to tug his shirt off, and at the same moment Johnny loops his fingers in the waistband of your pants and tugs you so close to him that there’s not a breath of space between you. 

“I want to fuck you.” Johnny’s mouth is just shy of yours.

“Then do it.” 

His fingers looped in your waistband tighten and he pulls down, jerking your pants down your legs, leaving your ass cold on the sink. 

Johnny pushes his pants down below his hips then presses back between your thighs. His hands go to either side of your hips, his mouth back on yours, and you whine and reach down to grab his erection and push it towards your pussy. He slides right in, and you feel so tight around him that you’re grateful for his mouth over yours, muffling your groan of pleasure.  

“So good.” He moans, pressing his mouth against your cheek, leaving it there as he pulls back to push into you again. “You’re so tight and wet, makes you feel desperate. When was the last time you got fucked? Or are you always this needy?”

_Only for you, Johnny._ You keep your mouth shut as he thrusts into you again, and you feel your ass slide back a bit on the lip of the sink. Johnny pushes forward again, his whole body leaning into you so he has to throw a hand out against the mirror to keep from knocking you fully backward, but you still feel yourself slipping, and then suddenly you’re sitting in the sink. 

Your ass hurts a little bit, but Johnny’s laughing and so are you, and his hand is cupping the back of your head.

“Are you okay?” He asks, his eyes just crescents above his smiling cheeks.

“Fuck,” You laugh, pressing your mouth to Johnny’s shoulder and digging your nails in deeper as you pull yourself the rest of the way out. “Be more careful.”

Johnny smiles, looking far too cute in the ugly fluorescent lighting. “Don’t damage the goods, right?”

“Something like that.” You throw your other arm around his shoulders, and Johnny lets one of his arms slip under your ass, lifting you up off the sink altogether. You squeal as this lets you fall down onto his cock at a new angle.

Your hands fly to his hair and you drag his mouth back to yours. Johnny presses your back against something solid, and it’s only when he starts thrusting into you again, and you hear a rattling noise, that you realize he’s fucking you against the door. You hold tight to him, squeeze your heels against his ass, and muffle your moans into his mouth while he fucks the breath from your lungs.

You leave scratches all across Johnny’s shoulders, but it only seems to encourage him to fuck you harder. 

“Johnny, God.” Your mouth slips from his, along his jaw and down his throat. You bite at his collarbone and his shoulder. “I’m so close.” 

 "Yeah? Me too." He groans, and you kiss him again, biting his bottom lip, sucking on it.

Your orgasm bursts through you a moment later, and Johnny's mouth on yours does little to muffle your moans. He fucks you through your orgasm, just barely lasting long enough to pull out before he cums as well, shooting his load against your belly rather than deep inside you, which you're grateful for until you have to clean it up. 

"Sorry," He apologizes, grabbing a wad of toilet paper to help you clean his cum off. "But I'd rather pull out than just... you know." 

You pull your clothes back on, check your reflection to fix yourself so you don’t look like you just got fucked in the bathroom, then you take Johnny’s hand and walk out of the bathroom. Back in the living room where the movie is still playing, Jungwoo has joined the group. 

“You’ve been gone a while,” Yuta says when you both walk in. You feel all of them looking at you two. “What did you do sneak off to have sex?”

You glance up at Johnny, and he looks over at you. You squeeze his hand and smile.

“Now that,” Jungwoo rolls his eyes. “Is gross. I didn’t need to know that.” 

You laugh and hide your face in Johnny’s shoulder as he laughs too. 

After that things change between you and Johnny.

You don’t really talk about that night in the bathroom, about the reality status of your fake relationship, or anything about feelings. But the sex happens again in the backseat of your car when you’re supposed to be meeting Jungwoo to buy a present for your parents. And again in Johnny’s bed. And once at your apartment. And again and again.

“I’m glad you’re happy.” Jungwoo tells you one day when you meet him for lunch in the cafe at SM. “I never thought you two would work out, but I see the way you look at him, and he’s good to you.”

“See, 'Woo.” You slap his hand away as he reaches for some of your food. “I don’t know what you were so worried about with me and him.”

But deep in your belly, you feel a knot tightening. As close as you and Johnny have grown with the sex and the talking every single day, you’ve come a long way from the beginning of the fake relationship. But Jungwoo still doesn’t know that this whole relationship is based on a lie, and you’re not even sure how to classify the relationship. Is it still fake? Are you friends with benefits? Or is Johnny Seo your boyfriend, your  _real_  boyfriend?

“Mom and Dad were talking about him this morning when I called.” Jungwoo says. “They like him a lot too. Something about you and him FaceTiming them the other day and being really loved-up the whole call. When I told Johnny that I think he got really embarrassed because he left the room pretty fast. Maybe it’s because I called them his future in-laws.”

You laugh, but your stomach goes cold, that anxious knot settling low in your gut.

You don’t hear from Johnny for a few days, but you’re busy with work so you don’t even realize until five days have passed, and as your schedule is finally open you check your phone and see that you have no new messages from Johnny. 

Maybe a surprise visit is what he needs. A little surprise sex never seemed to be off the table for Johnny. 

The whole way over to the dorm you’re thinking about picking up Johnny and letting him drive while you blow him. You’re so deep in thought that you’re halfway to their door when you realize that Johnny’s walking towards you. 

“Hey,” You smile, reaching for his arm. “I was just coming over to see you.” 

He stops as your hand catches his, but he only stares down at the knot of your fingers. He says nothing, makes no move to lace his fingers through yours. The air stands cold and quiet.

“Something wrong?” You ask, dropping his hand. “Did I do something or–”

Johnny saying your name stops you short. “I can’t do this anymore. It’s not fun.” He refuses to meet your eyes even as you feel like you’re sinking to the floor, your heart falling all the way to the ground. “This is all too much. More than I thought when we started, and like, Jungwoo accepts us, and the rest of your family seems to believe us. This thing is too serious now. I can’t anymore.”

He brushes past you without another word, without a goodbye or a sorry. 

And then you’re alone.

You don’t really remember walking the rest of the way into the dorm, passing any of the other guys, or wandering down the hall to your brother’s room, but suddenly there you are. Standing in Jungwoo’s doorway you still feel frozen and a bit confused. 

Jungwoo looks so casual, sitting there on his bed with Mark, both of them scrolling through their phones. Mark looks up when you stop in the doorway, lifts his hand and says your name and a small  _hey._

That little  _hey_ is enough, in your scattered state of mind and emotions, to break you. You feel a bit silly standing there in the middle of NCT’s dorm, crying because your fake relationship just ended, but there you are. Tears burn as they pool in your eyes, and finally spill over.

“Where’s Johnny?” Jungwoo asks. “Surely you didn’t come all the way over here just to see me, your brother?” He doesn’t even look away from your phone, not until he hears your sniffle. He’s off his bed in a heartbeat, wrapping you up in a hug and leading you to sit down. 

Mark stands up quickly, making room, and stands there looking awkward for a moment. 

“He ended things.” You wipe at your eyes. “I mean, it wasn’t real, not really. Not in the start, and maybe it still wasn’t real for him.” 

“What are you talking about?” Jungwoo offers you a tissue.

Mark shuffles slowly backwards toward the door. 

“This relationship. The whole thing. It’s been fake from the start. That first day we met we said we were going to pretend to be secretly dating, to make you mad, but then he decided to make it a real fake relationship. But it was all just to make you mad, and then, you know it kind of became a bit real.” You sniffle, wiping at your nose with the tissue. “He said it’s too serious, too real. So he ended it.”

Jungwoo shakes his head. “Asshole.”

“Don’t.” You glare at him. “Don’t make trouble with him just because of me.”

“You're my sister! What am I supposed to do when he treats you like this? Let him get away with throwing you away like… like this tissue?” Jungwoo frowns. “The other guys will agree that if he, or any of us, treated someone’s sister this way they wouldn’t get away with it. Right, Mark?”

But at some point Mark disappeared from the room, and now it’s just you and your brother. Jungwoo keeps his arm firm around your shoulders and lets you just cry for a while without saying a word. 

“This is why I didn’t want you to meet Johnny.” He wiping away your tears. “He’s a heartbreaker, too free to let himself get tied down in a relationship. But I’m still going to kick his ass.” He squeezes his hand into a fist.

You sniffle and manage a laugh. “I’d like to see how that fight goes for either one of you.”

Jungwoo smiles, “Good, you’re smiling now. Want some tea? I should still have some of mom’s favorite around here somewhere.”

 Weeks later, you’re recovered from that mess. Jungwoo comes to your place to visit instead of you coming by the dorm. You force yourself not to think about Johnny, and you haven’t seen him since that day, but you still miss him. Sometimes you lay in bed and wish he was there because he somehow managed to fill up your life so there were no open spaces, but now you feel so alone in all the emptiness left behind.

But you’re functioning. Mostly.

Then one night you’re about ready to get into bed. You’ve eaten dinner and showered, put on your pajamas. And then you hear a knock on your door. And another one.

You pull on a robe before you go to answer it. 

Johnny leans against the doorjamb when you swing your door open at twenty minutes to one o’clock. His cheeks are rosy and he smiles as if not a moment has passed, nothing dramatic transpired. “Hi.”

“Are you drunk?” You ask, stepping aside to let him in, not wanting to stand there with your door open longer than you have to. 

“No.” Johnny walks all the way in and sits down on your sofa. “I just feel a little tipsy. But I’m not drunk.”

You shut your door and lock it then walk over to sit on the other end of the sofa. “Then what are you doing here? Because the last time I saw you, you told me we were done. That what we were doing was ‘too serious’ and you couldn’t do it anymore. At least if you were drunk you’d have an excuse for showing up at one in the morning.”

He mumbles something, staring down at his hands.

“What?” 

“I was wrong.” He lifts his head and looks you in the eyes. “I was being stupid. That relationship was too real because we’d both signed on for a fake relationship to torment Jungwoo, but it wasn’t fake anymore. Not for me, and I couldn’t deal with that. I didn’t think feelings were going to be involved, but then they were and I’m stupid and panicked.”

What is he saying now, you wonder. You fiddle with the tie fastening your robe around you. Is this an apology or a confession or just an attempt to confuse you by stirring up these emotions you’ve buried over the last few weeks.

“Jungwoo and Mark and Haechan and Ten and everyone told me I was dumb.” Johnny sighs. “Jungwoo and Mark almost fought me when I got home that night. They said you were really upset.”

You bite your lip and look away from him. “That was weeks ago. Why are you only here now?”

“Because I’m stupid about you.” He scoots closer to you. “And I’m a little bit drunk, so I finally have the guts to come over here and talk to you, to tell you this stuff.” A bit closer. Just close enough that when he spreads out his hand, his pinky finger touches the edge of your robe. 

“I came to say that I’m sorry for being a dickwad. I came to say that Jungwoo was right and we never should have been introduced.”

You look up then, frown in his direction.

“I don’t mean it like that.” Johnny quickly backtracks. “I mean, like, if we’d never been introduced you wouldn’t have had to deal with me being like this. A fool who played around and fell in love but wouldn’t admit it because it was just supposed to be fake, a game. Jungwoo tried to warn you that I wouldn’t be good for you, and I wanted to prove him wrong, but I just proved him right instead.”

His hand drifts closer until he’s reaching for your hand. You let him take it, and your heart aches in your chest because you’ve missed his touch, being this close to him. He plays with your fingers for a few moments in silence.

“Johnny.”

“Yeah?” He doesn’t look up from your fingers, slowly fitting his between yours so you’re holding hands. 

Your hands slot together just right, and you swallow past a painful lump in your throat. It feels so right to have him like this. “You fell in love?”

“With you? Yeah.” Johnny lifts his other hand to your face, and he pushes a section of your hair behind your ear. “I fell in love with you and the way you make me feel when I’m with you.” His hand stays there, cupping your cheek, his thumb running over your cheekbone.

“You know I fell in love with you too, right? And ending what we were doing was stupid if we both feel this way. If we’re both in love.” 

He nods. “I know that now. I was stupid before to not see it all, but now I see. I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

You’ve had enough of looking and not touching. Sitting so close with so little contact, especially after hearing his confession and making your own, has you in desperate need of more contact with Johnny, so you climb into his lap and hold his gaze.

“So, will you be my girlfriend? For real this time?” He stares at you, his eyes soft and molten, and you want to tangle your hands in his hair and hold his gaze and draw promises and answers from him, to taste them pouring from his lips, feel them traced on your skin by his fingertips. 

“I’ll be yours, if you’ll be my boyfriend. For real this time.” You tease. This time you do run your fingers through his hair. Johnny’s eyes flutter shut for a moment at your touch, and he sighs, relaxing into you. You lean in and touch your lips to his shoulder and whisper, “Be my boyfriend, Johnny Seo.”

You feel him nodding, and then he adds, “For as long as you’ll have me.”

You sit up, and pull his mouth to yours. Just one kiss, a simple and sweet one. 

Johnny’s hands slide under your robe, exploring up your bare thighs, and he pouts when he finds that you’re wearing shorts and a shirt under there. You laugh and press another kiss to his lips.  

“Come to bed.” You slide out of his lap and take his hand. “Let’s sleep, and we’ll finish talking in the morning when you’re fully sober and I’m not so tired.”

Moments later, you lay down in Johnny’s arms, and he hugs you close. His face tucks into your hair, an arm over your chest, another around your waist. Johnny is a broad weight, a firm and safe warmth surrounding you. And in the morning he’s still there, grumbling and hiding his face in the pillow when you try to wake him with a kiss and with the promise of breakfast. 

“Five more minutes.” He suggests, trapping you against his with one arm. “Just stay.”

Five minutes pass, then five more. You don’t move or bother trying to wake him up again. Johnny’s not sleeping anyway, just laying there with his eyes closed, letting you stare at him, but after fifteen minutes he opens his eyes. 

“You’re really pretty in the morning, you know that?” He says, and reaches up and presses a thumb to your cheek. There’s a small eyelash stuck to the pad of his thumb and he holds it up between you and him. “Eyelash. Make a wish.”

You hold onto his hand, keeping your eyes locked on his as you bring his thumb closer, make your wish, and blow. 

The eyelash flutters away, but you don’t let go of Johnny’s hand or break your gaze. You drop your head to the pillow again and smile at him, safe in knowing that your wish has already come true.


End file.
